The Lonely Tiger
by Hitokiri Torine
Summary: He was known as a shadow,who kills without fear or mercy.Now,he came to Kyoto,to meet his old friend,Saitou Hajime.But why,and who's the lady on that picture?READ
1. Chapter One

_**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This is my first RKenshin fanfict, so I hope you will enjoy it. English is not my first language, and for this reason, you might find some grammar mistakes. But please forgive me, I try my bests!_

**_The Lonely Tiger -Chapter One _**

_**(1863, Kyoto )**_

The town was quiet. The houses retired into the shell of darkness. The street was illuminated merely by the moonlight. It was a pleasant summer night, everything was calm and quiet. From one of the corners, restless whispering was heard, then three men appeared pacing rapidly. They looked around carefully, then they entered into the moonlight from the gloom.

They sighed with relief, when one of them fell off suddenly, and another swish of a sword ended the other two men's lives, too. A man with a grin on his face appeared, wiping his sword. He went through the dead's pockets carefully, hoping to find something interesting. He kicked the corpses with his mouth sardonically curled down while murmuring something. He was to leave when he heard some noise from the corner. With a rapid movement, he turned round and leaped towards the noise. Nestled close to the wall, an old woman and a young lady with a child was crouching. He started smirking in a wicked way and caught the arm of the lady.

'_Please don't! My daughter ... ' _cried the old woman, but she shut up in fear on seeing the blade flashing. The efforts of the girl to escape from the tightly grasping ironhands were futile.

'_Just be frisking, if you like! You won't get away from me!! '_

He was most startled when the child crouching at the wall stood up with a colourless face and stepped in front of him. The robber stared at the filthy kid in a stunned way, as it was standing with strangely glittering eyes, dumbly, in front of him.

For some reason, he became nervous because of this icy look, and started shouting at the child:

' _Get away from here!' _He began, and hit the kid on the face, who fell over.

Instead of crying and running away though, the kid managed to stand up slowly and wiped its bleeding mouth, stood in front of the robber again with wilful fire burning in the eyes.

' _I said, get away!' _grunt nervously, but then a sharp blade through his body and silently fell. A young man was standing behind him. He had amber eyes reminding of a wolf. The woman ran to her mother, and she huged her wheeping. Saitou, for he was the saviour who suddenly appeared, was watching the scene indifferently, then he glanced at the dirty child. He could see no fear, nor disgust on the kid's face, who was gazing at the corpses in a cold and senseless way. The small fists were clenched tightly. The kid turned to Saitou with a calm, nearly automatic movement, and stared straight into his eyes with a piercing, searching look. The man was surprised first, but then he started to smile and asked:

' _What's your name, kid?'_

'_I have no name' –_ answered the child self-confidently, at which point an unsightly cut became visible on the child's face, which extended from the cheek even to the forehead.

_**(1878, Kyoto )**_

' _Demme.. Kenshin! For what the hell are we doing this?!' _grumbled Sano, carrying a huge bunch of vegetables.

'_We're just helping Kaoru-dono!' _turned back Kenshin, packed up neatly as well.

'_Don't be complainning all the time' _Kaoru scolded them_.' You could really do this, bearing in mind that Misao gave us accomodation for such a long time!'_

' _That's true! Anyway, why didn't that itachi-musume come with us?'_

'_You might well know that she is hanging about her beloved Aoshi all day!' _said Megumi next to them, flapping with a fan.

' _Oh, we were only missing this fox!' _sighed Sano, but Megumi hit him onto his head with her fan. The quarrel was interrupted by a familiar voice:

'_Jare, jare... ahou-ga!'_

' _Saitou!?' _they all turned around surprised.

' _What the hell are you doing here?' _Sano gazed at him, taken a back.

'_Hmm... after all you can thank to me, you could behave more politely. ' _

'_Demme!'_

' _Relax, Sano!' _Kenshin had to hold back his friend, who was stamping his feet angrily.

'_I'm waiting for someone, by the way' _said calmly and looked some little trinket.

_'Oro?'_

_'An old friend of mine is coming to visit me... This one, please!'- _he told the seller pointing at a small tiger carved of wood.

_'A friend of yours? ..I didn't even know you had things like that!' - _turned to him Sano with a wicked smirk, but the other just smiled.

One of the stalls, they heard a loud shout and the people thronged to there. A drunken man threw the owner to the wall and paced towards the owner's wife:

_'Come on Miume-chan! Make a little fun!'_

_'You're drunk! Please go away!'_

Before he could touched her, a stranger was appeared in front of him. An about 18-years-old young man faced him.He dressed like a samurai with a katana on his left side. The thick, dark green hair was hid his face. When he slowly looked up, they could saw his attractive, a bit girlish feature, but a deep cut ran through the right side of his face, which extended from the cheek even to the forehead. The almost black, dark violet eyes calmly stared at the man.

_'Hhee?' _gazed stupidly the drunk man _'What'a hell do you want__? Would you feel my fists on your pretty face?' _

Immediately swung his fist, but it stopped still in the air. The stranger, with only a light, incredible fast movement hit his opponent on his stomack. The man just gave him a surprised look, then he slowly fell. The enthusiastic crowd claped the exhibition. and the owner's wife thankfuly turned to her rescuer, but he silently walked away... Namely just should set out, because a familiar voice stopped him:

_'I see you keep your old form, Odora-kun!'_

The young man quickly turned and looked at Saitou. The strange samurai smiled and his glance wasn't so grim as a little while ago. His face was also much more kinder, when he stepped towards Saitou.

_'Long time no see you, isn't it? ...I know that you're no longer a child..' _began the older man, and passed him the wooden tiger _..But I thought I buy you a little present in memory of the old good times.'_

The young man took the toy with a childish joy in his eyes, and said:

_'Arigato.. Saitou!' _just then noticed the others, and glanced a bit distrustful at his friend.

_'Don't worry.. these idiots are feebles..'_

_'Who called you idiots?!' _they all jumped up, except Kenshin. He stared at the stranger with a bit odd face.

_'Hai, hai...' _waved his hand grandiosely _'This boy is Sabishi Odora-kun.'_

_'I'm happy to meet you! My name is Himura Kenshin.' _the young man's eyes narrowed for a moment, but he politely greeted him as well. One after the _other_they introduce themselfs, and when Megumi followed, she blushed a little.

_'You surely must be tired.. if you mind, you should come with us to the Aoiya restaurant! Our friends gladly accomodate you Sabishi-san!' _said kindly Kaoru.

_'Of course, we don't force it..' _grumbled Sano, who had misgivings about that stranger.

The samurai looked at Saitou shakily. The Wolf hove a sigh and shruged:

_'I will accompany you just this once!'_

Misao thoroughly measure him, then cheerfully exclaimed:

_'He looks like a nice guy!' _Odora gave her a bleak smile because of the establishing.

_'I'm Makimachi Misao, the leader of the Oniwabanshu!'_drew herself up proudly, waited for the acknowledgement,but instead of this, she met Odora's astounded face:

_'It seems the Oniwabanshu truly became weak, if it can command by a little girl...' _whispered to Saitou, who brust out laughing

_'What's so funny?!' _she took out her kunais angrily, while the two man just smiled at her.

_'Maa, maa..' _Kenshin tried to calm her down, but suddenly Aoshi stepped out to the house. He calmly passed by them and gave a little nod.

_'Aoshi-sama! Wait for meee!' _ran after him Misao.

_'Hm... baka!' _Odora said with a sneer.

_'Hey, I think you're only a guest here, so...' _cried Sano angrily, but Megumi interrupted him, when she hit his face with a bag of cookies:

_'Shut up Rooster-head!'_

_'He's right, I'm sorry for my improperness!' _bowed apologizingly the samurai.

_'Oh, don't care about him!'-_ she took his arm shyly_.-__ 'Do you like Ohagi?'_

Sano angrily looked at them and offendedly turned. He was just like an inflated turky.

_'Ahou-ga...'_

The dinner was quite peaceful. The mambers of the Oniwabanshu cooked a really delicious meal for the guests. Meanwhile they ate, the others asked many questions to Odora:

_'Since how long do you know Saitou-san?' _began Kaoru _'I mean, you're good friends, aren't you?'_

_'Hai... Saitou was my master.He teached me, how to use the sword.' _answered in a low voice, while he played with the little wooden tiger. Saitou bowed his head and began to smile.

_'Hn... or how can kill..' _muttered Sano.

_'I think, you're not an angel, too. Am I right Himura-san?' _smiled him wildly. Misao cheerful voice broke the strained atmospere

_'Really.. I have an interesting question! How old are you exactly?'_

_'Hm? I don't know why is so important, but I'm 24.'_

_'24???' _jumped up Misao and Yahiko at the same time. Megumi secretly smiled and stealthily searched the young man.

_'That's not fair! Everybody looks younger, as they truly are!'_

_'You shouldn't be worried about this Misao-chan!' _chuckled Kaoru and Misao turned deep red.

_'So... what's your job?' _asked Yahiko.

_'Which is necessary.'_

_'Oro?'_

_'Mmm.. that rice is very delicious!' _he changed the subject and turned to Shiro _'I haven't eaten like that for a long time!'_

_'Arigato!' _answered Shiro with a great embarrasment.

A few hours later the humour turned very cheerful. Sano was a bit drunked, and looked warlikely at Saitou:

_'Come on Saitou! I challenge you!' _swung the sake jug under his nose.

_'Sorry, but I'm not drink alcohol.'_

_'Hee?.. Ah, you're boring!' _then he turned to Odora provocatively_. 'What about you?Are you a coward. too?'_

Odora gave him a scornful look and turned back to his drink. Sano exclaimed angrily and grasped his clothes. The young samurai narrowed his eyes and began to speak with a low, cold voice:

_'Take off your hand on me!'_

Sano never felt like that before. His strength simply left him, when he looked into those eyes... The pitiless, insensible cold eyes, which were saw to much pain, fear and death.

_'Odora!'- _Saitou's hard voice brought back him to reality. Odora obediently stepped back.

_'I think, you must be exhausted by the long trip.' _said calmly Okina, but his face was unusualy stern_. 'Shiro showed you your room.'_

_'Arigato!' _bowed silently and followed the man.

Saitou wanted to leave, too, but Kenshin stopped him:

_'Why is he here Saitou?' _the older man didn't answered_. 'If he tryed to hurt anyone in the Aoiya, I will stopped him. I hope you know that, don't you?'_

_'Don't worry Battousai! Odora is not so vicious as he looks like.'_

_'I'd like to belive you Saitou.' _said Kenshin, when the Wolf passed out of the room.

_'Are you all right Sanosuke?' _asked Kaoru worriedly.

_'Yeah... I'm fine.'_

_'Who the hell is that psycho bastard?' _cried nervously Yahiko.

_'You know him right... Kenshin?'_

_'Yes Kaoru-dono. I know him... During the Revolution, the other Ishinshishis often talked about a very young samurai, who killed so many imperialists. They called him as a Lonely Tiger. He was really a merciless killer... I was fighting him as well, and I must admit, that he was nearly so strong as I was.'_

_'But... he was only a kid in those times, wasn't he?' _interrupted him Misao excitedly_. 'How could he did such a things? It's... it's so terrible!'_

_'You're right Misao-dono, but those were different times as now...'_

Odora stood silently at the porch and leant against the wall. He gazed at the bright stars absently. His glance was full of ache and sorrow. He hove a deep sigh and slowly closed his eyes...

- To Be Continued-


	2. Chapter Two

_**Author's note: **Hi! Here is the next chapter. I hope you'll like it!;p_

* * *

_**The Lonely Tiger - Chapter Two**_

* * *

The next dawn, the rays of the rising sun gently ran through the sleeping city. The streets still empty, only some stretching cats or hungry dogs were there. The houses were in silence, too. The birds snappyly singing and cherfully took a bathe in the dew drops, wich were stayed on the green leaves. The fresh breeze lightly rumpled Odora's hair. He leant against the pillar, while he set on the porch. His sword laid next to him. With half lidded eyes, he enjoyed the owerflowing sunshine as it warming his face. The others still asleep. On the opposite tree, a bird carefully fed the starving youngs. Odora watched them with a sad smile. He took out a dirty, creased paper of his clothes and gazed the drawing.

_'Your girlfriend?' _said a voice behind him.

The man turned and angrily stared at her. Megumi frightendly steped back and began with a confused tone:

_'I didn't want to... I mean, I can't sleep and...'_

Odora dejectedly turned, and put away the picture.

_'Would you like to sit down?'_

Megumi silently settled down to the floor. She stared at the bright sky, while began haltingly:

_'That girl.. is really lucky...' _since he didn't answered, she changed the subject_. 'You could't sleep, too... Odora-san?'_

_'I wasn't tired.'_

_'I wonder... If I clearly understood, you came here from Osaka, didn't you?'_

_'I did much more longer distances before...'_

_'Hn.. so you are some kind of rurouni, like Ken-san... And, what say your family,.. or your girlfriend? They must be a little upset..'_

_'I haven't got any family.' _answered dryly and looked the other way.

She gazed at him pityingly.. he's so lonely,as she was before. There was something mystery around him, but what? She truly wanted to knew that. Somehow, he didn't looks like a red-handed murderer...

_'A little cosy talk..?' _Saitou was appeared, with a sarcastic smile.

_'That's not your buisness!' _stood up with a flushed face.

_'I want to talk you.' _turned to Odora earnestlyMegumi silently went to the house, but she left the door opened

Saitou leant against the wall and lighted a cigarett.He knew Saitou very well, so he looked at him expectantly.

_'I went after your buisness a little..' _began, without looking up_. 'Yoro Karasu is in the city.'_

When he heard that name, Odora wincedTensely listened every words, and his eyes shined dangerously

_'My man saw him a few days ago... That's why I called you here.'_

The young man wildly smiled and now, he looked really tremendously. Demented vindictiveness circled around his whole body. Saitou stared at him sadly. Odora discerned that, and slowly looked the other way. They stood like that for a moment, when the young samurai began with a low voice:

_'Do you know something... about her?'_

Saitou didn't answered instantly.They gazed each other.

_'From what I heard, she was with him...'_

Odora jumped up and fervently caught his sword:

_'Tell me where is he!'_

_'No.' _answered hardly

_'What?... But I thought...'_

_'I'm not allowed you there alone... Otherwise, if you attacked them now...'_

_'I easily finished them all!' _interrupted him quickly. '_I don't need your help any longer, I...'_

_'Enough! I don't argue with such an idiot like you. You'll stay here!'_

_'We'll see!' _he grabed the swordbut before he could do anything, Saitou simply hit himHe turned slowly to Saitou and now, his always defiant eyes were full of distress. But it held just a moment. He recovered his calm, and quickly wiped his bleeding mouth.

_'Fine... I'll do it myself!' _said with that low, cold voice, whereby Sano was so frightened last night. Hastily left the petrified Saitou alone. Behin the door, Megumi watched the scene with a great shock. But what was much more amazing, that Saitou nervously hissed, and followed him. Megumi apprehensively stepped forward and hurriedly ran to Kenshin...

A few hours later, they all sat together in the room. Surprisingly, Aoshi was there, too( just because it was raining heavily outside ). They nervously waited, except Misao, who didn't give up to watched her beloved Aoshi.

_'Shouldn't we went after them?' _asked worriedly Megumi.

_'What's that new interest on that yerk?' _grumbled Sano.

_'You are jealous, don't you?' _turned to him simperingly Yahiko, then he found himself in the wall.

_'You cannot be gainsaid it!' _claped confidently Misao_. 'Hmm, if I expected... he's pretty handsome...'_

Megumi smiled at her maliciously

_'Well... I think, poor Aoshi will restless nights, because of this...'_

_'Hee? Aoshi-sama is the only one for me!' _cried, but immediately covered her mouth with her hands, and became deep redAoshi perplexedly coughed and the others laughed at them. Suddenly, an angry voice came from the door:

_'What the hell am I doing here?...' _entered Hiko Seijuuro and wiggled his wet cloak.

'_Shishou!'_

'_Hahaha... I forgot to tell you, that we invited Hiko-san, too.. Hehehe..' _she rubed her hair perplexedly.

'_Shishou!' _enthused Kenshin, while Hiko settled among them, and Okon filled him some sake.

'_So, if that guy is Kenshin's master,... that means he's stronger than him?' _thought Sano.

'_Of course.' Said confidently Hiko. ' My stupid pupil never could match my genious._

Kenshin looked at him with big eyes. Okon approved and her face went red,. They heard, that someone knocked urgently. Okina surprisedly went out and a few minutes later excitedly came back, with two silent shade behind him. In the light, they finally recognised the clompetely drenched Odora and Saitou.

'_At long last! We are worried about you!' _began Kaoru, but suddenly stopped.

Just now relised the two man's raunchy clothes and fresh wounds. Saitou's forehead rived and a deep cut ran through his chest. Odora seemed unharmed, only some scratch covared him, but Megumi frightenedly jumped up. The wather weeping in his clothes, but in the drops, there was blood too. A deep, long cut was on her hand.

'_What's happened?' _stared Misao with big eyes.

'_Just a little scrum.' _answered bleakly Saitou.

'_We must immediately atteneded your wounds!' _stepped Megumi in front of them.

'_Hn, these are only scratches... But you should saw that idiot's hand._

Odora silently set down, then Megumi looked at his wound.

'_It's very bad! I have to whip that!' _she said and bringed out the needle. Odora just stared at the floor. He thought about the evening...

* * *

_**- Flashback –**_

Odora excitedlywalked on the street. He felt the blood ran quickly in his veins. Finelly, he could take revenge... Saitou's angry voice stopped him:

'_Odora!...'_

'_Did you come to stop me?' _asked mockingly.

'_I think I told you before... And if it don't go otherwise...' _said Saitou and slowly drew his sword. Odora turned to him with a colourless face. He didn't care how long they were friends. He only thought one thing... revenge. The two sword met each other, the blades sparked. Saitou used his Gatotsu, and Odora did the same. Saitou despised the younger man. He became stronger, than they last met. Odora gazed at him coldly. He was now the real Tiger. They clashed over and over again.

'_Sorry, but you forced me...' _

Than came the 3rd Stance Gatotsu... They both gasping, when they stared each other. Saitou had a deep cut on his chest, but Odora's right hand become nearly useless.

'_Was that enough?' _asked Saitou, but the other just smiled.

'_Do you think me so weak?You know very well... I never give up!' _he grasped the hilt with his left hand and immediately attacked. Saitou dodged it, and than began the real fight. Odora became furiously. He must beat him, no matter what. He missed, Saitou caught his right hand, and almost crushed it. The wound unbearably pained...

'_Use your brains! Karasu has a lot of henchmen, you can't defeat them all...'_

'_I don't care! I just want her back!I don't care If I die, or not, but I will rescue her!'_

'_No, you will kill her... You really don't understand? If you attack them, you'll die and maybe she's, too! Don't be such an idiot!'_

'_But I'm tired for waiting! Every single night I saw him in my dreams... His damn smirk, when he raped her! I heard his evil laugh, the screams, the prays and I couldn't helped... You haven't got any imagine, what I felt! I'll slowly go crazy, if I can't take revenge...'_

Saitou stared at his friend silently. He knew him for a long while, but he never told him, what happened that night. He looked into Odora's painful eyes. He never saw him like that, only once.

'_Fine. I'll help you, but first we go back to the Aoiya..' _began quietly_ 'Your hand looks bad...'_

_**- End flashback -**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Saitou noticed Hiko, who set next to Kenshin.

'_I don't remember, that we know each other..'_

'_He's Kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuuro!' _interrupted him Yahiko enthusiasticly.

'_I see.'_

'_That demonic guy here is the former captain of the Shinsengumi's 3rd Squad, Saitou Hajime.' _

'_Thank you for thepresent Itachi, I really couldn't do it myself.'_

'_Don't call me Itachi!!!'_

'_So, you are Kenshin's rival, if I don't mistake?' _The two men widely smiled. They could easily measured each other's strength.

When Odora heard this name, he immediately shuddered and stared at him. Fear, amazement and anger trembled in his eyes.Hiko noticed that change, too. Curiously turned to the young man. They looked each other steadly in the eyes for a moment, but Odora quickly turned his head away, and slowly stood up.

'_I.. I need.. some fresh air... Sorry!' _said, and automatically, but a bit staggerly passed out. Hiko gazed after him and crossed his arms around his chest. Saitou silently sat on the floor. Suddenly, Megumi jumped up and worriedly ran towards the door:

'_His hand... I forgot to bandage it!'_

'_What's wrong with him?' _Yahiko asked to Saitou, but he didn't answere.

Megumi cautiously drew off the door and steped in the room. Odora stood in front of the wall and clenched his fists. His whole body shivered and heavily breathed. He heard the door closed and than the soft steps, but he didn't moved. Megumi gently touched his shoulder, and began with a suppressed tone:

'_What happened?.. Why did you leave?... I, I'd like to help you.'_

'_I don't need your help.' _Answered coldly.

'_Why are you so rude?... I don't want to see you like that, I...' _she stoppedHer facewere deep red. She slowly clung to his back._ ' ...I think... I fall in love in...'_

'_Please leave me alone!' _he said hardly, and moved her away.

But suddenly, they heard a loud shout, than Sano wildly rushed in...


	3. Chapter Three

_**Author's note: **There's the next chapter, and it's more interesting than the previous two. Truth will out! Please read!_

* * *

_**The Lonely Tiger -Chapter Three** _

* * *

Sano rushed in the room, straight towards Odora. Megumi frightenedly screamed, but the samurai pushed her aside, before the big blow hit him. Odora staggerde for a moment. Sano took the opportunity and passed him through the wall. He twisted back his opponent's arm and angrily whispered into his ears:

_'I don't like your damn face from the beginnings...You'll never snatch her!'_

_'Sanosuke, are you crazy? Let him go!'_

_'Shut up!' _cried Sano furiously. He didn't admit himself, but he was very jealous of that yerk.Because of the big noise, the others were arrived at the room, too. Saitou grabed his sword, but Kenshin stopped him.

_'What are you doing Sanosuke?' _asked angrily Kaoru.

In the next moment, Sano felt a sharp pain in his leg and than, a strong fist hit his face. That unexpected action surprised him, so he couldn't dodged the next attack. Sano simply fell to the floor. Odora wanted to continue, but Saitou stepped between them:

_'That was enough for him! Stop it!'_

_'Calm down Sano!' _

_'A coward bastard like him never will defeat me!'_

_'He could easily kill you, if he want. So sit calmly on your back, you big moron!' _said seriously Saitou.

_'Ch, you think a little to much about him.'_

_'No, I'm not. That's why I told you to stay quiet.'_

Meanwhile the scuffle, a crumpled paper dropped out of his clothes, and laid next to Sano. He curiously picked up and surprisingly whistled:

_'Man, she's pretty!'_

Odora irritatedly reached for the picture, but Hiko preceded him. His hand quivered, and a little wrinkle appeared on the corner of his mouth. Just stared at the paper strangely, than slowly began:

_'How... got you this?... Do you know her?' _poked to the beautyful, young lady on the picture. Her plum-coloured hair softly fell to her shoulder, and the gentle blue eyes kindly looked back to him.

_'Answere me!'_

_'...She's my mother.' _said sharply the young man.

_'Your... mother?' _Hikoshocked, and Megumi happily sighed.

_'Hn... so she found a good man...' _grumbled thoughtfully Hiko, and smiled. The others looked him marvellingly.

_'Where is she?'_

_'...I don't know.' _answered Odora, while he gazed at the floor.

Hiko nervously grabed him:

_'What do you mean? You left her alone, don't you?'_

Odora's eyes furiously shined. His face became as hard as a stone, and his voice was cold:

_'I never left her alone... Strange to hear that someone, who left a pregnant young woman all alone!' _hissed hardly, and his voice was full of hatred. Hiko let him off and immediately stepped back. Odora hardly continued:

'_Hn... it's really pleasurable to hear the truth, isn't it? After you killed her father, you left her alone... The great Hiko Seijuuro!' _sneered at him widely._ 'A wonderful man, isn't he_

Before he could continue, Hiko slaped him with his full strength, whereby Odora helplessly fell to the floor.

_'Don't talk me like that!' _lifted up his voice and looked at the other.

_'I think he learned the lesson.' _Saitou stood in front of him.

_'That Odora-san said...was all true?' _turned to him Misao.

_'So... Odora-kun is your son, isn't he... Shishou?_

There was dead silence. Nobody wanted to spoke. They were all surprised.

_'I think, you should tell the whole story, that you should.' _said Kenshin.

In the middle of the room, they all listened with both ears, when he began to spoke:

_'After my mother stayed alone, she tooke to the road. She teached a fich family's children in Kyoto for a while, but when I was born, they dismissed her , so we left the city. We always were wandering, than when I was 5, she finally found a job in a little villige. She was a cook in a lodging house. Hn, those were very good days... The owner's son was really kind with us, and slowly fell in love with her. However, she didn't requite his feelings. She waited for someone... the man, whom truly loved.' _he stopped, and looked at Hiko._'But one night, everything was changed. A band of robbers attacked the villige and burned it. The owner and his family was killed, and... they kidnepped my mother... I hunted tham for 18 years. And now, I finally found them.'_

_'You... You're all alone since than?' _asked pityingly Kaoru.

_'Hn... Not exactly.' _answered with a bleak smile and glanced at Saitou, who continued the story.

_'We met since 15 years ago. An idiot attacked the family, with whom he lived... That little frog wanted to stopped him...' _smiled softly at his frien

* * *

**_- Flashback –_**

_'What's your name kid?'_

_'I have no name.'_

_'I see... They wait for you?' _noded towards the two women.

_'They are not my family.' _answered the child, and gazed at his sword._'Could you teach me how to fight...Samurai-san?'_

_'What?' _asked surprisingly Saitou, and almost laughed_. 'Why would you learn such a things?'_

_'I must kill the man, who kidnapped my mother!'... _

**_- _****_End Flashback –_**

* * *

_'I teached him everything, what I could. We haven't seen each other for 6 years. Just recently found out, that he's near to Kyoto. I sent him a massage, because Yoro Karasu, the one who took his mother, is here in the city. _

_'What?' _tossed up his head Hiko.

_'Odora said the same. He wanted to attacked them...'_

_'So this evening...' _began excitedly Misao, but Saitou interrupted her.

_'I stopped him, of course.' _they looked at that two man. So they fighted against each other... Kenshin was a bit surprised, too.

_'The two had a truly strong friendship...' _thought Kenshin with a smile, and turned to the young samurai.

_'If you agree, we will help you with pleasure, that we will.' _

_'I don't need anybody!' _answered coldly and went to the door.

_'Odora!' _stood up Saitou._'I don't let you made something stupid, like before. You'll do, what I say. Made myself clear? _

_'I'm not your apprentice any more.'_

Saitou stepped next to him, and put his hand on his shoulder.

_'Yeah, I know...But you still trust me, don't you?'_

_'Hn.. I always trusted you.' _smiled at him softly.

Misao marvelliously whispered to Kenshin:

_'That's strange... They both looks like a sanseless demons, but when they together, they acting like normal people...'_

_'They are the same... They know each other better, than any of us.'_

_'Hmm...'_

_'We have to attack at night. They little know, that they are in danger. We must prey on it.' _began Saitou. and lighted a cigarett.

_'You are right, that you are. Kaoru-dono, Misao-dono and Yahiko will stay here..._

_'Hee??' _jumped up Misao._'Tou don't think, that the leader of the Oniwabanshu will moon along, like a tabby? No way, I'll go with you!'_

_'Yeah, we are strong enough!' _cried Yahiko, and Kaoru approved with a serious face.

_'We don't need flimsy brats.' _said Saitou, and calmly dodged some kunais and a heavy pale.

_'Kaoru-dono...'_

_'There's no need to contest Kenshin! We'll go!' _declared Kaoru hardly.

_'Me too.' _said Aoshi, and everybody looked him surprised.

_'I promised, that I take care of Misao, and I keep it.' _

_'Aoshi... sama!' _piped the girl with tears, and she would fell upon her beloved Aoshi's neck.

_'Moron!' _sneered widely Odora.

_'You're not right. Love is a wonderful thing!' _began Shiro, but Odora narrowed his eyes.

_'Just a pathetic cock!' _answered and quickly passed out.

_'Oro?'_

The others stared after him wonderingly. Hiko just gazed the floor.

_'What about you, moron?' _asked Saitou, when he turned to the speechless Sano.

_'Don't call me 'moron'!_

_'Than don't acting like one!' _

_'Of course I go! I wont't miss such a good fun, because of that bastard!'_

_'You're truly a moron...'_

_'Damn you!'_

Not so much later, the team were ready.

_'According to Okina-san's informations, they hiding in the forest. There's a desolate house, not far from the city. I'm sure, that Yoro and the woman are there, too... We made two groups, and approach the target from two directions. One distract the attention, the other attack. Any question?' _turned to them Saitou.

_'Who will be the two leader?' _asked Misao, but Yahiko interrupted her.

_'And what's with the two team?'_

_'Shinomori Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu cover us, while we rescue Murasaki Ume and arrest Yoro Karasu._

"_I'm with Aoshi-sama!!!" enthused inside Misao._

_"Grr... Why Saitou?!" thought Yahiko._

_"Kenshin!..."_

_"Great! I'm the same team, like that bastard..."_

The sun went down and everything became dark. They tensely waited. Saitou calmly smoked, than suddenly dropped the cigarett and turned round:

_'We can go!'_


	4. Chapter Four

_**Author's note**: Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the late update, but I was a bit busy. It managed a bit shorter like the other three, but I hope you'll like it._

_**The Lonely Tiger- Chapter Four**_

The two group separated, and silently made for the target. Meanwhile, Kenshin began to interrogated his master carefully:

'_Is that true, what Odora-kun said?... Did you really kill his grandfather?'_

'_His grandfather was the XII. Hiko Seijuuro, my master.'_ Kenshin turned to him with a surprised face. _'He died, when he teached me the last technic...'_

'_Amakakeru Ryu no Hiranameki... I see.'_ He thought back that, when he almost killed Hiko, because of this. _'But, why were you left her?'_

Hiko didn't answered, only a few minutes later:

'_The truth is... that I was afraid. Heh, strange to hear this from me, isn't it?'_ he smiled, but his eyes were sad. _'I couldn't stood face to face with her. She was so kind, so sensitive... I never wanted to hurt her. I always hoped, that she will find a good man and have a happy life... Ch, I was a big idiot!'_

'_So that's the reason, why are you live in the mountains alone...'_

'_You never mantioned, that he's your father.'_ began Saitou, and lighted a cigarette.

'_It wasn't important. I never thought him as my father.'_

'_You still too defiant.'_ smiled at him submissively.

'_That's why you like me, don't you?'_

'_Ch, stop daydreaming moron.'_

'_You still too kind, Mr. Immortal.'_ teasing him the young samurai.

'_Hrm... You want to make me angry, pussy-boy?'_

Odora narrowed his eyes, and stopped. Saitou turned towards him with a wide smile.

'_What'a hell are you doing?'_ asked Sano loudly.

'_Pussy-boy, hmm? Then, would you play a little... wolfy?'_

'_Hn, just watch!'_ answered Saitou, and they wrapped their swords.

'_Stop it, please! Are you crazy?'_ cried angrily Kaoru, when the two samurai began to laughted.

'_Oro?'_

'_Don't panic Battousai! It's only a bad habbit of us.'_ said Saitou, until he can stopped laughing.

'_I swear, they're psycho!'_ sighed Yahiko.

'_I wonder, how could you endured each other...'_ muttered Kaoru.

The forest grew dark. They proceed on their way, in death silence, and listened every single noise. Finally, they found the house. In front of it, there was a big camp-fire. About 15-20 men sat around there, and cheerfully talked. Next to the house, a small group of women kneeled with bound hands.

'_Those girls...' _whispered Kaoru frightenedly.

'_They are slave-traders. They took the young women and sold their to the brothels or something like that.' _explained Saitou. _'Where's that damn Shinomori?'_

'_Look!' _pointed Kenshin to the bushes, from where a young girl, with a big cloak, stepped in.

'_Um, hello! I'm lost, can you help me, please?' _began in a sweet voice, and shyly stared at the ground.

'_Wow, how cute!'_

'_You got the best place darling!'_

'_Come on, don't be shy!'_

But before they could caught her, some kunai stopped them, and five other ninja appeared behind her...

'_Ch, not bad for such on annoying girl!'_ smiled Hiko widely, when the bandits fell to the ground.

'_Shell we go?' _asked Kenshin calmly.

'_Let's go!'_

The bandits became very confused, because of that fast attack. Sano and Kenshin stayed behind with Kaoru and Yahiko, while Odora and Saitou unstappably forced their way. They were a perfect team. Their movements were in keeping with each other, and the two Gatotsu unsparingly devastated the enemies. The bandits tryed to escape, but Hiko stopped them.

'_Where is she?'_ Odora nervously turned around, but he couldn't found her. Suddenly, a hulk man attacked him from behind. With an elegant movemant, he dodged it and easily killed his oppenent. One of the goons quickly ran towards the safety forest. Odora jumped to caught him, but a shrill scream strucks his ears.

'_Yahikooo!'_

The boy kneeled next to the unconscious man, when he heard Kaoru's voice. An arrow kept straight towards him.

'_Yahiko!'_ whispered Kenshin, and jumped to protect his friend, but suddenly the arrow stopped. The offender silently fell down. Saitou idly moped his sword, and lighted a cigarette. Odora stood in front of the boy, still pressed the blade. The hilt was in a few millimeters before Yahiko's face. The arrow pierced into that. Yahiko's eyes became very big and frightened, when he glared at him.

'_Yahiko! Are you all right?' _Kaoru ran to him worriedly.

'_Ye...Yeah.'_

"_Man, that was amazing!" thought surprisingly Sano. "Damn it! Maybe Saitou was right... I have no match against this guy."_

Odora, without any word, drew the arrow from the hilt and put back his sword. But Kenshi and Saitou observed, that his right hand was quivered a bit.

'_Thank you to saving Yahiko!' _said greatfully Kaoru, but Odora interrupted her.

'_I'm not done for him... If I let the brat die, my mother and Yaso-san would be vary angry.' _muttered himself softly.

'_Yaso-san?' _wondering Kaoru, but Ochika's voice stopped her.

'_Oh no! Misao-chan!'_

'_What happened?'_

'_I... I think... They kidnapped her!'_

Aoshi angrily turned to the forest. He noticed a shadow, who tryed to stole away. Immediately caught him, and passed throught the tree.

'_What are you doing with her?'_

'_Aoshi wait! You'll throttle him!' _intervened Kenshin. Aoshi let him, and slowly recoved his calm.

'_Shit!... You almost... kill me!' _huffed the stranger, while he tryed to cought his breath.

'_Arg... My head!' _Misao nervously got up.

'_Feel yourself better?'_ asked a kind voice, and Misao marvellously turned to it's owner. First, she nearly swooned, when she looked at the woman. She was a lady on that picture!

'_Am I so fearful?' _smiled affably at her. Misao finally regained her calm, and animatedly said:

'_We are looking for you Lady!'_

'_For me?'_

'_Yes! Oh man, Odora-san and Hiko-san will be vary happy!'_

'_You... You mantioned Hiko-san?' _asked agitatedly the woman, and her eyes were filled with tears. She seized Misao's hand and hopefully began:

'_You know him? Is he near? Please tell me, is he all right?'_

'_Um... Yes, he's fine..'_ blushed the girl shyly.

'_So, you two already become friends, don't you?' _a tall man stepped in, and cheerfully looked at them. He wore a dark blue kimono, with a katana on his left side. His features was smooth and calm. His long, brown hair simply collapsed on his shoulders and his black eyes curiously searched Misao's face. Her face went red, because of this intensive look. She must admit, he was a very handsome man. A mysterious smile appeared on his face, when began to spoke:

'_Welcome to our hiding-place little girl! I'm Yoro Karasu..._


	5. Chapter Five

_**The Lonely Tiger – Chapter Five**_

'_Welcome to our hiding-place, little girl! I'm Yoro Karasu..._

'_Whaaat?'_ exlaimed loudly Misao. _'You're that bloody monster?!'_

'_Hmm? I never thought that I'm so famos. I'm truly touched.' _Smiled merrily, but before he could countinue, Misao interrupted him:

'_Don't play a fool! I heard everything about you!'_

'_Yes, I know. And I'm very happy about it... Well, could you be so kind as to tell me, why did you attacked us exactly? You know, I never liked such a bad jokes.' _ His seductive face turned to fearsome and stern. That steely glance give her the creeps.

'_It's all right, we each are very nervous.' _The lady stood in front of him, and reassuringly smiled at him.

'_Yeah... Sorry. I lose my head.' _he sighed, and gently took her both hands.

'_Do you know something about Hibaku?' _ her voice was full of worry and angst. Karasu embraced her comfortingly, and softly whispered in her ears.

'_Don't worry my dear. He's a clever boy. He'll be fine, I promise.'_

'_I hope so!' _sighed and nestled close to him.

Misao was totaly surprised. _'I don't get it! He's the bad guy, why is she acted like that? And Hiko-san? Did she forget him?..._

At this time in the middle of the forest...

'_You almost... kill me1' _said the strange young man out of breath. He seemed about 16-years-old. He wore a blue shirt and a grey hakama. His pure-colored hair disheveledly fell on his face.

'_Who's that brat?' _wondered Sano, but to his surprise, the one angrily shouted at him.

'_I'm not a 'brat', you stupid monkey!'_

'_Whaaat? You little...'_

'_Stop it, moron. So, could you tell me who you are?' asked Saitou._

'_Ch, why should I tell you, old man?'_

'_Because if you don't...' _ he suddenly grasped his neck and slowly lifted him up. _'I'm afraid, I'll brake your neck.'_

Kenshin wanted to intervened, but Odora got in his way:

'_Don't worry.'_

'_But...'_

'_I said, don't worry.. Hm, you truly become too sensitive, Battousai-san.' _sneered at him disdainfully.

'_He'd rather be weak, than someone so insensible like you.' _ said angrily Kaoru.

'_You know nothing about life, Kaoru-san. Love and kindness... that's all bunkum! If you want to survive, you must ossify your heart and threw away your humanity... otherwise, you'll brake.' _The last words were just soft whispers. Kaoru incredulously stared at him. Kenshin was silent too. He knew the meaning of those words, and now, he felt pity on that bitter man. He himself should easilly become like that, too. But there was someone who showed him an other way. Someone who brought him back to life... Whereas, Odora was lonely, and bore too much distress and sorrow... Saitou's calm voice put him back to reality.

'_So? Are you desided to answere my questions or would you play a little bit more?_

'_Agh... All right... you won. Just... just let me go!'_

'_Much better.'_ Saitou smirked and threw him down.

'_Not too kind, but very effective...' _muttered Yahiko.

'_Than again. Who are you?'_

'_My name is Hibaku. But I'm only a servant, you know. If you want some ransom or something like that, I think I'm useless.'_

'_Where did they took a girl?' _asked Aoshi, with his usual poker face.

'_I don't know.'_

'_You do. And you will take us to your hiding-place.' _Odora stepped forward and coldly looked down the boy.

'_Ch, I'm not a traitor.'_

'_Then, you'll die.' _Said, and slowly drew his sword.

'_Wait!' _Kaoru wanted to stop him, but Kenshin gently grasped her arm.

'_Speak or die. Your choise.' _The blade was very close, and almost cut his skin. _'Where is Yoro Karasu?'_

Odora's face was emotionless. Hibaku swallowed, but didn't say anything. He was shaking, they saw that. Odora narrowed his eyes, and with a rapid movemant, he striked at the boy. The others frightenedly exlaimed. Sano lost his patient, and angrily punched the samurai.

'_You bastard! Why did you do that, you san of a... huh?'_

They were all surprised, when looked at their captive. Hibaku's eyes turned extremely big and helplessly glared at the sword. The blade was closely next to his face, pierced in the tree. There was only a light cut on his face.

'_That was close!' _sighed relievedly Yahiko.

'_Why did you do that?' _turned to him seriously Kenshin. Odora wasn't listened. There was something strange on his face.

'_He looks... just like her.' _He silently gazed at the young bandit. For an instant moment, there was something soft light on those merciless eyes. But there was only a second. His face returned to the normal unimpassioned form, and idly touched his chin.

'_Nice punch. But if you want to live, you won't try it again.'_

Misao set on the blanket. She bored. She didn't undersood everything. That Karasu guy looked very gently with Odora-san's mother... To tell the truth, Odora-san seemed totaly different than her.

'_Aren't you hungry?'_

'_Huh?Oh... umm..' _she was a bit emberessed, because she didn't knew her name.

'_My name is Murasaki Ume.' _She smiled kindly and kneeled next to her.

'_Um! I'm Makimachi Misao.'_

'_I'm truly happy to meet you, Misao-chan.'_

'_May I ask you something?' _

'_Yes, Misao-chan?'_

'_You love him?I mean, Hiko-san?'_

'_Why did you ask?' _she tryed smiling, but her face turned sad.

'_Cause I can't belive what I saw! Karasu was the one who kidnapped you! How could you acting like nothing was happened?'_

'_He's not bad, as you think. He took care of me and...'_

'_It's nonsense! Hiko still loves you! You can't give up so easilly!'_

'_What do you want me to do?' _her eyes was full of tears and her voice was trembled. _'He left me! I waited for him so many years... You're right, I love him. I always did, but... I'm weak. I couldn't protect my own child! She was the greatest gift, that he gave me and... she's dead. I coudn't save her! I...' _she sobed. Misao's heart nearly broke, when she looked at her. It took her a lot of minutes, when she relized the meaning of Ume's words.

"_How did she say? Hiko and she had a daughter? But Odora-san is... It can't be, he couldn't be a girl!!"_

_**Author's note:** Well, I think it's getting interesting. I hope, you'll read the next chapter too. Please wright me your opinion about this story. I know, it's not a big crack, but this is my first fanfict so I'm gladly welcome your critics_


End file.
